


Something Different - Hosie

by TribridArii



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Hybrid - Freeform, Legacies, Mystery, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Witch - Freeform, tribrid, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribridArii/pseuds/TribridArii
Summary: This is a au. Some truth some not.
Relationships: Handon - Relationship, Hosie - Relationship, Posie - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	1. 1༄

~Lizzie's POV~  
"Jo it's ok. You'll find someone else worth your time, I can promise you that." I said to Josie, stroking her shoulder. She shook her head no while she cuddled more into me. Lizzie planted a soft kiss on her sister's forehead. "Liz, your dad's looking for you, he said it's important." Hope said while busting into our room. "Geez don't you know how to fucking knock?" I spoke. I looked down at Josie who clung to me for dear life while tears continued to fall from her eyes. "I'll be back Jo." I told my sister, untangling myself from her. "Stay with her" I mouthed to Hope. A nervous expression was suddenly plastered on her face but she nodded, rubbing her palms together. I closed the door behind me on my way out.

~Josie's POV~  
I sat up in my bed wiping my wet eyes, after doing so I was met with Hope's eyes. She took a seat next to the head of the bed and patted her lap, which I gently laid my head down onto. She began to play in my hair, her doing that made me calm down instantly. "So what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked me nervously. I sighed and sat up, taking a seat next to her. "I- I caught Penelope wi- with another girl." I hiccuped out. "How could I be so stupid? I should of seen this coming! Everyone told me she was bad for me, but did I listen? Hell no!" I said, hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand. 

"Hey babe you're not stupid, you were just blinded by love. Nothing is wrong with that." Hope reassured me. "Plus I know what you're going through as far as heart break, Landon broke up with me. He said I didn't communicate enough." She used air quotes when she said the communication part. I chucked a little and she gave me a weird look. "Well you do keep to yourself sometimes." I said looking at her. She shrugged and told me I had a point, making me chuckle again. 

Hope & I sat and talked for what felt like hours, which only turned out to be about 30 minutes. I heard a knock at the door and when it opened it revealed the last person I wanted to see, ever again. Penelope. "What the fuck do you want?" I stood up from the bed. "I came to get you back. I am so sorry for what I did." She said, looking me up and down. 

"Did she really think she'd just apologize and get me back? Ohh this bitch is crazy" I thought to myself.

I stared at her shocked, not being able to process words to say, when Hope intervened. I honestly forgot she was still in the room. "Babe is everything ok?" she asked, walking up to me, placing her arm around my waist and pulling me closer to her. I quickly caught on. "Mikaelson! You're dating Mikaelson now?! Tell me this is a joke? When did she even start liking girls?" Penelope practically shouted. "Yea she's dating me. She knows I'll always treat her right. And I've always been into girls, but no one knows because it's not their damn business. And neither is Josie and I's relationship." Hope spoke, her Alpha voice chiming in. It was kinda hot. 

"Now if you'll leave, I was in the middle of something with my girlfriend." Hope spoke out, she pecked my lips and winked at Penelope. She turned away stomping down the hall. I quickly closed the door and let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in. I made my way back to the bed and Hope did the same. "Thank you Hope, I'm so glad you were here." I hugged her. She froze at first, not returning the gesture, but after a few more seconds she hugged me back.

~Hope's POV~  
I haven't hugged anyone in so long it honestly felt nice and it felt good to help her out. As soon as she pulled away from me and I felt upset, I knew the reason was because I liked Josie. I had for a long time, but she was dating Penelope. But I missed her body pressed to mine, the scent she was giving off, her warmth. "So Hope, is- is it true that you, well like girls?" She asked me nervously. "Hm maybe I do, maybe I don't." I playfully rolled my eyes at her. 

Josie pouted a little bit it and I snickered. "Yes Josie I like girls, I'm bisexual." I chuckled. After I said that she slightly shifted on the bed. I looked at her confused but she didn't look up at me. "So um, where do you think Lizzie is? I doubt she's still with your dad" I asked. 

Josie flashed her phone and spoke, "She just texted me her and dad went out somewhere and they don't know when they'll be back." "Sweet, that means Dorian is in charge." I said we both laughed. 

After our laughter died down Josie looked me in my eyes and asked a question. "Hope, can you help me take the pain away?" I gave her a confused look but nodded. She stood up and walked towards the door locking it, and I grew confused. "What the hell was she doing?" I thought to myself.

She stood in front of me and gently sat on my lap, straddling me. Our faces were inches apart, and my breath started to quicken. She placed her left hand on my chest, feeling my chest rise and lower. That's when she leaned into me and placed a quick kiss on my lips. I stared at her in disbelief.

~No One's POV~  
Josie was pleased to hear that Hope liked girls it gave her hope, hope that she could wiggle her way into Hope's heart. And maybe the things that Hope told Penelope would be true: that she would be Josie's girlfriend.

"Josie listen. You just got cheated on and you're hurt, but this won't help you get through it. Plus it won't be fair to me, I do not just want to be your little fling." Hope said to Josie, trying to find the strength to tell the younger girl to get off of her lap, but she couldn't. Instead Hope held onto Josie's waist. Josie stared at Hope, taking Hope's words in. Without a second thought Josie crashed her lips onto Hope's and Hope quickly kissed her back. Hope squeezed Josie's side lightly, and Josie threw her arms over Hope's shoulders.

Hope suddenly came to her scenes. She pulled away from Josie, her eyes changing colors. "Damnit Josie, I just told you I don't want to just be your little fling." Hope spat out.

"You're not going to be just a fling Hope, I promise. Just please, let me have this moment with you. I need to feel closer to you and kissing you is the only way I can be closer to you right now." Josie whispered out. "Please Hope." Josie practically begged, placing her face in the crook of Hope's neck, lightly kissing the bare skin. Hope bit her lip and sighed in a defeated tone. Josie promised Hope that all she wanted to do was kiss the girl below her for a little longer. 

Josie continued to kiss Hope and she tangled her fingers into her long hair while Hope clawed at Josie's sides. Josie knew she'd have some light bruises the day after but she didn't give a damn. She just knew that she needed Hope, and Josie could feel how Hope needed her as well.


	2. 2 ༄

~No One's POV~  
God it's never this cold in my room. Hope thought as she was tossing and turning in bed. While keeping her eyes closed Hope began to feel all over the right side of the bed trying to feel if she had some more cover to cover herself with. As Hope was feeling around she felt something soft, she gave it a squeeze and heard something. "Mhm Hope." Josie mumbled. Hope quickly opened up her eyes and sat up seeing that Josie was in bed with her.

"Josie what the hell? You need to get out my room Hope said to her. Josie slowly sat up whipping her eyes. "Hope this is my room and my bed. You stayed the night." Josie said calmly to Hope. Hope looked around and realized she was indeed in Josie's room. Hope apologized and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't the thoughts of last night played over and over in her head. Josie's lips on hers, Josie's lips on her neck. Just thinking about it made Hope grow hot.

"Josie, are you sleeping." Hope whispered in her ear, Josie mumbled out a yes. "Do you have a short sleeve shirt I can sleep in? I'm hot." Hope asked. Josie turned over in bed so that she was facing Hope, "No I meant to get them out the drier earlier." Josie slurred out. "It's fine, I'm sure Lizzie has some, I'll check her drawers really quick and wear her shirt."

Hearing Hope say that sparked something in Josie, it infuriated her, she opened her eyes and grabbed Hope shirt. "Don't put on her shirt I don't want to smell my sisters scent on your body." Josie said in low raspy voice.

"Ok, ok I won't. And what you part wolf now you can smell scents?" Hope asked Josie while chuckling. Josie just rolled her eyes. 

Since Hope was still feeling hot on the inside she did the only thing that made sense, she took off her shirt and she was finally comfortable. Even though it was semi dark Josie could still somewhat see Hope's bra and her cheeks grew red. Good thing it was dark and Hope couldn't see Josie's face the younger girl thought. 

"Josie my eyes are up here." Hope muttered out. "How th-." Josie was interrupted by Hope, "Your eyes are practically lit up right now, plus I'm kinda half wolf so I can kinda see in the dark." Hope laughed. "S-sorry, it's just your really pretty." Josie mumbled out playing with the ring on her middle finger. Hope blushed and thanked her, she returned the complement by calling Josie beautiful. 

"We- we should sleep." Josie said nervously and turned the other way so Josie was facing the wall and Hope was facing her back. Hope frowned when Josie faced the other way, Hope slowly moved closer to Josie and when Hope was close she pulled Josie into her so now Hope's front was touching Josie's back. Josie's heart rate spiked up and Josie knew Hope could feel it to.

~Hope's POV~  
Josie's heart started beating so fast the moment I pulled her close to me, I could feel it. I don't know if it because I made her feel uncomfortable or if it was because she liked me, I really hope it's because she likes me, but I doubt it. She's in love with Penelope.  
But for tonight it was just Josie and I. I just wish that I knew how I truly felt for Josie, I don't know if it was just everything that happened tonight or if I just always liked her. 

But I do know one thing for a fact my wolf likes Josie, a lot. For once she was calm, she wasn't trying to escape she was content and I was glad. I inhaled deeply taking in Josie scent. What is that french vanilla? What ever it was, it smelled heavenly and I didn't want to stop smelling her but I knew it would make Josie feel weird if I just kept sniffing her so I stopped. After a few more minutes I slowly fell asleep.

~Josie's POV~  
I can't believe Hope Mikaelson is holding onto me. My crush of two years, my heart would not slow down and I'm sure she could feel it. I laid there awake thinking about all that's happened today. Me seeing Penelope cheat on me, me crying my eyes out to Hope, me kissing Hope. I didn't ever see this coming not even in my wildest dreams. I smiled to myself like a idiot, maybe, just maybe, Hope is feeling what I feel for her, or it could be her just being nice. I pushed that part out of my head and sighed. I heard Hope inhale and exhale several times, was she.. she smelling me? I thought to myself.

I slightly laughed to myself, she's such a weirdo. Soon after she stopped and I assumed she fell asleep so I figured I should do the same, I soon drifted off to sleep.  
———  
~No One's POV~  
The sun slowly started creeping through Josie's drapes. And it shined on Josie's eye lids until they fluttered open. She tried to move but she couldn't, Hope had a good grip on her, Josie groaned to herself and called Hope's name but she had no luck. Every time Josie tried to get up Hope's grip just got tighter. Josie soon got a idea it could go two ways it work and she's free or it doesn't work at all. Josie somehow made her way to turn around and face Hope, Josie gently began placing soft kisses all over Hope's face. Hope squirmed and her eyes slowly opened and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I was awake the whole time I just wanted to see how far you'd go." Hope said laughing. Josie groaned and laughed as well, if you wanted me to kiss you, you could of just asked Josie said to Hope. "I'll keep that in mind." Hope told Josie. 

They both sat up in bed and Hope looked down at her fingers, "So Josie, we- we need to talk about last night ok?" Hope told her. Josie just nodded. "I enjoyed yesterday night, talking to you kissing you but.. it can't happen again." Hope finally spit out.

"Why." Josie looked upset at the comment, "We just can't, I- I like you a lot, well at least I think I do." Hope spoke, "What the hell does that mean Hope. You think you like me? I'm sure of my feelings for you Hope! I have been for two years." Josie said getting frustrated. Hope looked at Josie shocked.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Hope spoke to Josie in a calm voice, "You never know anything Hope. Just leave me alone." Josie said, tears starting to fall but she quickly wiped them away. Hope touched Josie's hand but Josie quickly moved her hand and got off the bed. "Don't you dare touch me. Just fucking leave already." Josie spat at Hope. 

Hope shook her head no and spoke."We need to continue talking about this." "There's nothing to y'all about." Josie said then she touched the wall while she quietly said a spell, it was a huge gust of wind that moved Hope out of her room. After Hope was out the room Josie locked the door and began crying.

With Hope out the room with out her shirt she quickly ran to her room. Putting on the first one that she seen, she took out her phone and texted the only person who could actually help her. Lizzie. Lizzie told Hope to give Josie a little space. 

Hope decided to take Lizzie's advice and let Josie have some alone time. 

After crying a bit more Josie smelled something  
quite familiar, it smelled like Hope. Josie looked down at the floor seeing Hope's shirt she quickly picked it up and held it tight as she got into bed and sat there in thought.

How was the only thing she kept asking asking herself. How can Hope kiss her and hold her, but not know how she feels about me. Josie felt like she was being rejected but at the same time led her. She hated it. But as mad as she wanted to stay with Hope she couldn't. She pulled Hope's shirt closer to her taking in Hope's sent even more.

It drove her crazy, but a good crazy that is.  
———  
Hope looked at her phone time, 4:58pm it had been a few hours since she talked to Josie. So she made her way to Josie's room and knocked, no answer. Hope used a spell to open Josie's door but when she did it was empty. It smells like boys in here Hope groaned. Soon Hope grew confused and walked around the school asking everyone if they knew where the young girl went no one knew. And how there are monsters coming out the woodworks now she was getting concerned.

No knowing where Josie was hurt Hope, especially her wolf. They both felt like they were spiraling out of control so she went into the woods and wolfed out. Her wolf stretched a little then sniffed the air. Hope knew Josie's sent all to well. So they began searching the woods for her. 

After a couple of hours Hope eventually gave up and went back to school. Hope showered and got some new clothes on. Hope tried messaging Josie several times but no response. Suddenly there's a knock on her door. Hope opened it.

"Hey. Sorry about this morning." Josie said with a weak smile. Hope quickly pulled Josie into her room and closed the door attacking Josie's lips with her own. Josie didn't take long to kiss back. But she came to a realization what was happening. So she pulled away. 

"Sorry. I just missed you, my body literally began to ache from not holding you or even seeing you. It hurt more then I thought it would." Hope said looking up and Josie.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you through so much pain." Jo said to Hope. "Where were you anyway" Hope asked. Josie explained she used a cloaking spell that hid her from Hope, and that she covered her scent with some male cologne. It clicked in Hope's mind that's why she smelt boys in the room it was Josie. "Well can you shower? You stink of men." Hope said. They both laughed. "Fine. I'll be back later we still need to talk." Josie said.

"No wait, use my shower. And you can borrow my clothes." Hope offered. Josie shrugged her shoulders and said "Sure." After she showered and put on Hope's clothes she smiled. And lifted the shirt up a little to high and took in the scent of the shirt. Hope's eyes couldn't help but wander over the girls body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters coming soon!


	3. 3 ༄

~Hope's POV~  
"Ok get to talking dork because I'm hungry." Josie said chuckling. "Wanna go grab some lunch and we'll talk at the cafeteria?" I asked her she nodded, she quickly put her shoes on and we headed down to the cafeteria. "You get us a table and I'll get us food. Anything thing you want in particular?" Hope asked. "If they have any grilled cheese left I'll take that and some mango juice." Josie said politely. Hope nodded and pecked Josie's lips, then ran off into the line. 

~No One's POV~  
Josie was in shock at the action but she smiled lightly to herself. While Hope on the other hand was cursing at herself. She didn't know why she kissed Josie but she did and she couldn't take it back now. 

After getting lunch for Josie and herself she begins to walk back to the table when she sees some guy talking to Josie. He's leaning on the table obviously hitting on her. I quietly walk up behind the table so Josie can't see me and only he can see me he slightly looks up at me. I quickly flash him my canine teeth and my eyes and he quickly turns around and bolts for the door. 

I wonder why he left in such a hurry, Josie thought to herself. "I'm back." Hope says. Slightly causing Josie to jump in her seat. Hope giggled "Sorry."  
Hope places the two trays down and gives Josie her tray with food she thanks Hope. "So anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Hope asked. Josie shook her head no, "Well actually this guy was here and he was- wait. He left in a hurry did you scare him off?" Josie asked looking at Hope. Hope just shrugged. 

Josie rolled her eyes "You can't do that Hope." Josie spoke. "And why the hell not? He was talking to what's mine." Hope said folding her arms over her chest. "No Hope! I'm not yours." Josie told her.  
"You are!" Hope's voice went into Alpha mode and her eyes changed colors as she said that. "I'm not. You don't know how you feel remember? And don't try to go Alpha on me. It doesn't work on me." Josie said to Hope. Hope rolled her eyes.

"Then be mine." Hope said. "What?" Josie said looking at Hope. "Be my girlfriend. Please." Hope repeated herself. "Are you serious?" Josie asked. Hope nodded. 

Josie thought on it and spoke. "I'll answer your question after you mine. Deal?" Hope nodded. "Deal."

"I thought you didn't know how you felt." Josie said.  
"I knew how I felt I always did, I just suppressed it. I was nervous." Hope responded. "But when I told you how I felt why lie?" Josie asked while taking a sip of her juice. "I- I don't know. But I'm sorry for lying." Hope told her.

They both sat in silence eating, it wasn't a awkward silence more of a comfortable one. After they finished eating they walked back to Hope's room, well tried to a guy was on his phone and didn't see Josie and he bumped into her. But he caught her. He must be a vampire, it's the only logical reason he was so fast Hope thought. 

"My apologies.." he said. "Josette. But I go by Josie." Josie spoke, "A beautiful name you have, Josie." He said winking at her. "I'm Austin." He said flashing a smile. Josie blushed. 

"Ok enough of this. Thanks for catching her but you can leave now." Hope said staring at him. Josie looked at Hope. Seeing Hope jealous it was kinda hot she thought. "And you are?" Austin asked. 

"Hope. Hope Mikaelson. Daughter of Klaus Mikaelson & Hayley Marshall. Ya know the Tribrid." Hope said staring at him clicking her tongue. He looked at her, "My apology, I didn't know you & her were together." Austin said and ran off with his vampire speed. I rolled my eyes at Hope and continued to walk to her room. 

"Hey can you stop ignoring me? I'm sorry.. I'm territorial, you know it comes with me being a werewolf and shit" Hope said to me. I continued to ignore her. We finally got to her room and I sat on her bed she closed the door behind her. "Please don't ignore me, I'm sorry." Hope said whining. 

"I forgive you dork, I just like making you sweat." Josie said laughing. Hope rolled my eyes at her at her. "Yes." Josie said randomly. She gave her a questioning look, until it hit Hope. She was saying yes to Josie being Hope girlfriend. 

Hope waisted no time jumping onto Josie's lap and kissing her passionately, then Hope began kissing up and down Josie's neck leaving little love bites on her, Hope's werewolf teeth began coming out and he lightly grazed the up and down Josie's neck. I wanted to mark her so bad. At this point it's like a need to do so, even if they just started dating, the feeling to do mark Josie has always been there Hope thought to herself. 

Josie began to moan a little gripping Hope's waist. Hope grunted and began lightly grinding on Josie and Josie loved the friction between the two. When Hope suddenly smelt something. Smoke. She got off Josie and looked around her room seeing smoke come from the corner of her room.

She ran to it and said a water spell putting out the fire that was causing the smoke. "Was that us?" Josie said getting off the bed staring at Hope. "What do you mean?" Hope said raising a eyebrow at the brunette. 

"Just- just do it again." Josie said sitting back on the bed like she was previously. Hope just did as she was told she got back on top of Josie. They both stared at the corner that caught on fire the first time. Hope slowly started grinding herself against Josie and nothing happened. 

Josie groaned and let out a little moan. "Ok please stop before I loose my shit." Josie said. But Josie's eyes said something different. "Hm, are you sure you want me to stop?" Hope began to kiss up and down Josie's neck again her canines coming out, Hope lightly licked Josie's neck and Josie bit her lip. "No, don't stop." Josie moaned out. 

And just then, a spark of fire happened again, but this time not in a corner, but at the entrance of the door. Josie quickly held onto Hope waist with one hand and said the same water spell Hope used the first time and put it out. 

Hope looked at the girl under her in shock, while Josie looked up at Hope. "Told you. It's us. We started the first one, now we started the second one." Josie said. "You might be right, I'll give my aunt Freya a call later." 

Hope got off of Hope before another fire started. Josie groaned, "I need a cold shower." Jo said getting off of Hope's bed, on her way to the bathroom in Hope's room she strips the clothes off that Hope gave her. She started up the shower and jumped in. She let the water run down her body.

"Can I join you?" Hope asked Josie while moving the curtain, Josie looked Hope up and down. "Well you did already take your clothes off." Hope chuckled. "Is that a yes?" Josie shook her head yes. "Just don't touch me I refuse to die in a room fire." They both laugh at Josie's words. "Can I at least kiss you?" Hope asked. Josie nodded and they began kissing each other hungrily, Hope wrapped her arms around Josie's neck standing on her tiptoes. While Josie wrapped her arms around Hope's waist.  
———  
"Catch Josie." Hope said to her tossing her some shorts and a tank top. "Turn around." Josie told Hope. "Babe- we were just in the shower together, I've seen you already." Hope chuckled. But still turned around, while Josie was changing Hope changed into clothes to. Josie got dressed and walked in front of Hope. 

"You look so good in my clothes." Hope said to Josie. "I know I do. And I smell like you, again." Josie said lifting up the bottom of the shirt again to smell the shirt but in the process revealing a little bit of under boob. Hope stared for a little and blushed. 

"Let's go do something I'm bored." Josie said to Hope. "Am I not good enough entertainment?" Hope said acting hurt. "Oh trust me you are plenty entertaining, that's why you have to fire marks in your room." Josie said laughing. "Oh shut up." Hope said chuckling. She playfully slapped Josie's ass and kissed Josie's cheek. They soon left Hope's room and began exploring the school, hand in hand.

Josie took out her phone to send her twin a message. “Hey guess what Liz? Me and Hope are datin!” Josie texted her sister. “That’s great Jo, I ship it!” Lizzie responded. “Don’t tell anyone though, not even dad.” Josie quickly texted her sister. “Too late.” Lizzie texted back with the shrugging emoji.  
Josie FaceTimed her sister and begged her to tell dad that she was joking but Lizzie just laughed and hung up.

Well so much for family sticking together Josie thought to herself. She rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This story will be continued!


	4. 4 ༄

~No One's POV~  
I wish my father would stop messaging me, Josie thought. Josie shoved her phone into her back pocket. Hope looked at her then down at their intertwined hands and smiled like a idiot. Hope and Josie continued to walk around the school, exploring different rooms, closets, and other places. Hope liked going into the closets because she got to make out with Josie in there.  
———  
A few weeks went by and Josie and Hope were in bliss being with each other. Lizzie and Ric returned to the school, Josie and Lizzie had been hanging out when she wasn't with Hope. 

Ric and Josie had a talk about her relationship with Hope. And he tried to explain the birds and bee's to Josie but she bursted out laughing, "Dad. Hope has a vagina, I can't get pregnant. We can't even do it, there's always something stoping us. Mainly fire." Josie explained to her dad.

"Some things I don't need to hear Josie." He said running his fingers through his hair. "But elaborate, what do you mean by fire." Ric asked.

Josie explained everything to him. "Well it sounds like Hope has been put into some type of marking spell. It's set to stop her from marking someone. I imagine her parents put it on her, so there little girl didn't." He coughed. "Do the do, to early." Josie gave him a confused look. 

"Basically when Hope gets to a certain age she will be able to go to that stage with you." Ric explained. "So basically I have to wait to have sex with my girlfriend? Can I break the spell?" Josie said looking at her father. He made a face and sighed dropping his head low then looking back up at his daughter. 

"You guys could try it during a Waxing Crescent moon. Just because Hope's mom was part of a Crescent pack. Or either you two could go to Hope's aunt Freya, she'll know what to do." He said. "Wait. How do you know so much about this?" Josie asked raising a eyebrow. "Well when Lizzie & I we're out of town Hope called her aunt Freya & told her then her aunt called me to let me know all she knew about it. She didn't know if she should tell you guys just yet." He said sitting up in his chair.

"Oh, ok. Well I'll see what Hope wants to do." Josie said before waving bye to her father and leaving his office.

Josie made her down the packed hallways, but when she did all the guys and girls that were either werewolves or vampires ran to either there rooms, classrooms, or just opposite direction Josie was heading. What the hell? Do I smell or something? Josie thought to herself.

She continued on the way to Hope's room but she saw someone she hasn't seen in what felt like ages. "Raf!" Josie ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, Raf didn't move, "Hi Josie." He said nonchalantly. "Something wrong?" She said releasing him from the hug. "I can't be around you." He said looking around. "Why?" She asked staring at him. "Your scent." He simply replied. Josie smelled herself. "What's wrong with my scent? Do I stink?" She asked confused.

He shook his head. "You can't smell it. Only the vampire's and werewolf's can. You scent is very powerful. It's like you're dating the ultimate Alpha or something. Your basically marked. Talking to you when you're clearly claimed could practically get us killed. That's why everyone has probably been running from you." Raf said quickly.

"I haven't been marked though. I haven't been with anyone." I said stepping closer to him. "Hey stay back Jo." He said to her putting his hands in front of him blocking her from getting any closer. My friends don't want to be around me because they think whoever I've been with will kill them. Josie thought to herself.

Tears were about to fall from her eyes. "Please Raf, tell me who the person is." Josie asked sounding defeated. He looked at the small girl and sighed. He stepped closer to her and inhaled. He concentrated and he instantly knew who it was. "No way." He said looking at Josie. He looked to the left at room 101. Josie followed his eyes. "Hope." They said in unison. 

It all made sense. She was the ultimate Alpha. The reason no one wanted to be around me but the witches. Hope Mikaelson, the tribrid. I bet I did smell like her I did always wear her clothes, hell I sleep in her bed every night. 

"I gotta go, before she smells me on you." Raf said walking the other way.

I took in all the information, and slowly walked to Hope's room. I didn't knock because I practically live there at this point, she jumped off the bed and kissed me passionately. As much stuff I had on my mind she had the power to take it all away just by kissing me. 

We sat on her bed talking about each other's days, then I told her about what Raf told Josie. Hope quickly apologize and promised Josie that she would fix everything. Josie thank her girl friend by kissing her passionately. Josie also told Hope about what her father said about her aunt Freya. 

"Are you down for a trip to New Orleans my love?" Hope asked Josie. She happily nodded. "I'm happy to go anywhere with you!" Josie said. Hope smiled at that. While Hope was sitting on the bed Josie stood up and got in between Hope's legs bending down to kiss her girlfriend. Soon the kiss started turning into something else, Hope stood up from the bed and lifted Josie up not breaking the kiss. 

Josie had both hands on the side of Hope's face still kissing her while Hope was letting her hands roam over Josie's ass. Josie loves when Hope touches her like this. Josie began to kiss down Hope's neck leaving hickeys on her neck. Hope feels her canines come out and she snaps back into reality. Hope lightly puts Josie on the bed and pulls away from her. "We got to stop. You know if we go any further there'll be a fire." Josie groaned as Hope said that. 

"I'll take my chances burning." Josie said rolling her eyes. Hope chuckled. "Come on dork instead of trying to get in my pants how about we go on a little date or something." Hope suggested. "Ok, what kind of date." Josie said looking at Hope.

"A risky one." Hope said, clicking her tongue at the roof of her mouth. Josie looked at Hope very interested, "A little shopping at the human mall." Hope said. Josie looked at Hope like she was crazy. "We'll get in trouble if we get caught tho babe." Josie said to Hope. Hope simply shrugged. Josie started going on about what would happen if they got caught. 

Hope quickly changed her outfit into something quite revealing. "Fine stay here. But I'm going." Hope said putting on her shoes. "Oh hell no your not leaving this room by yourself while your looking that damn good." Josie said standing up. 

"Then come with me and you can make sure no one hits on me." Hope said to Josie winking. And rushed out the door laughing. Josie sighed and thought, this girl will be the death of me. And followed Hope out the door closing it behind her. 

While making there to one of the reserved cars there met with a certain twin by the name of Lizzie. "You guys goin somewhere?" She asked eyeing the two of them. Josie told her where they were going and that they'd be back.

"Ooohhh I wanna go!" Lizzie said. I looked at Hope, she sighed and smiled. "Fine." Hope said. "But we have to leave now. I hear someone coming." Hope said. 

The three of them got into the car, Hope in the driver seat and Josie in the passenger seat, and Lizzie in the back. Then Hope said "Damnit I forgot to grab the keys." "Really babe." Josie said. "Never fail children, hero Lizzie here to save the day. I planned on taking one of the cars today anyone so I have the keys." Lizzie said smiling.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you." Hope said to Lizzie. "No." Lizzie said handing the keys to Hope. "Hey, stop it you two." Josie said rolling her eyes getting a little jealous and Josie started pouting. Hope noticed and kissed Josie's pout away.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn to hear me say those words to you soon." Hope said holding Josie's hand. Josie smiled. "Aww you two are so cute, it's disgusting." Lizzie said fake gagging. Everyone laughed and Hope started the car and left the school, on there way to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This story will be continued! You can also find me on Twitter @ TribridBaby.
> 
> All spelling mistakes will be fixed after the book is finished. Till next time :)


	5. 5 ༄

~No One's POV~  
The three girls successfully made it to the mall, after parking the car the three of them stepped out of the car taking in everything. "This is gonna be amazing." Lizzie said smiling. "Agreed." Hope and Josie said in unison. 

"What store should we go to first?" Josie asked, interlocking her hand with Hope's. "I think they have one called, Forever 21. I heard it has really cute stuff, plus there's always a sale going on." Lizzie said. Hope shrugged, "Let's go there then." They made there way to the store. And instantly went there separate ways, looking at stuff that they wanted. 

Lizzie instantly went to the leggings section. Josie went to look at the skirts. And Hope, Hope went to the head accessory section. They all got the things they wanted, and headed to the checkout. Josie & Lizzie were about to pay for their things when Hope stepped up and gave the cashier her items and told her that's it's all together. 

"Babe no." Josie said. "Yea, we got it Hope." Lizzie said. Hope shook her head no and told the cashier to swipe her card. The twins groaned. "Aww that's so cute, I rarely see polyamory couples." Hope's eyes went big and said, "Yea, totally." Then walked away awkwardly with her girlfriend and Lizzie right behind her.

"That's so gross, I would never date Lizzie. Josie said making a face. "Excuse you bitch, I'm beautiful." Lizzie said laughing. "Yes, you're beautiful but your my sister." Josie said looking at Josie. "Oh right." Lizzie said face palming herself.

While Lizzie and Josie were talking Hope dug through her bad and pulled out a single item and put it on. "Do you guys like? I'm trying something new." Hope said to the twins they stop facing each other and looked at Hope.  
Hope had on red cat ears that had a little bit on glitter on them. 

"Babe you look so fucking adorable." Josie said smiling at Hope and Josie went to kiss her check but Hope turned her face so Josie kissed her lips. "Thanks babe."   
———  
After they hit up a few more stores they decide its time to go home before Ric discovers there gone. There about to leave the mall when a certain store catches Josie's eye. She stops in her tracks. Lizzie and Hope look at her.

"Babe, can we please go in there!" Josie says practically begging. Hope looks at Lizzie, "Don't look at me she's your girlfriend. You tell her." Lizzie said folding her arms in front of her chest. "But she's your sister. Twin sister at that. You tell her." Hope says to Lizzie. Lizzie takes the keys from Hope's hand and runs to the exit doors. But before she leaves she hells. "I'm not sticking around for this. 

"Honey, it's almost 6:45. We don't have time." Hope says to Josie. Josie pouts, "Why aren't you being fair. You and Josie got to go everywhere you wanted. I didn't get to go anywhere I wanted." Josie said staring at Hope. "Josie. I'm sorry but no." Hope said to her girlfriend. 

Josie starting sniffling, then she started to cry. She looked at Hope. "I'm not falling for it Josie." Hope said. Josie instantly stopped crying, "Damn I thought my fake crying was gonna work." Josie said rolling her eyes. Hope shook her head no laughing.

I got to kick it up a notch. Josie thought to herself. She walked up to Hope and whispered in her ear.  
"Take me to that store and I'll try on some of the Victoria Secret stuff I bought in front of you." Josie backed up from Hope smirking.

Hope's pupils dilated and her wolf eyes flashed, Hope had to keep blinking to make the color go away, she was trying to come down and not get excited. "So which store was it? This one? Ok let's go." Hope said grabbing Josie's hand and dragging her to the store.

Josie snickered. "You have 5 minutes." Hope said to Josie. Josie nodded, 5 is better than nothing she thought to herself. She began to look at the things and try on stuff at the Disney store. How did I get so lucky to have this beautiful dork as my girlfriend Hope though to herself. "My love look this way." Hope told Josie and she turned around. 

Josie was holding I giant Winnie the Pooh Bear and a fuzzy headband that almost looked like Mickey Mouse ears but they were yellow and orange.

"Beautiful." Hope whispered out. They headed to the check out. "Hey I'm gonna run o the bathroom real quick, here's my card. When your done stay here please so I know where your at." Hope said handing it to Josie, Josie rolled her eyes and took it. She knew Hope really wanted to buy those things for her so instead of arguing over it she just let it happen.

At the checkout the cashier told Josie her total and a man walked up and volunteered to pay for it. Josie thanked him but nicely declined, he insisted. She grew tired of this. Hope can you pee a little faster. Josie thought. Josie rolled her eyes and turned around hoping to see that Hope was there. 

While Josie turned around the man paid for her things. When she turned back around the cashier gave her a bag with her things in it. Hope is going to kill me. Or either that guy that paid for my stuff. Josie thought. 

"I wouldn't kill you princess just the dickhead that paid for your stuff." Hope said startling Josie. "I didn't say anything." Josie said facing Hope. Or did I? Josie whispered. Josie looked at Hope and shrugged. 

"Hey can I get your number since I paid for your shit?" The guy said to Josie. "No, but you can leave before I unleash my girlfriend on you." Josie smirked walking away. Hope's eyes changed and she playfully nipped at him causing him to jump back in fright. She blinked and her eyes changed back to her normal color. 

She laughed at him. And walked to catch up with her girlfriend.   
———  
"Finally you bitches are back. I was starting to think Triad got you guys." Lizzie said rolling her eyes, she started up the car and took off. "I see my darling sister got what she wanted." Lizzie looked at Hope through the rear view mirror. "Of course I did. She can't resist this charm." Josie laughing. 

"Whatever dork." Hope said to Josie. Josie slowly moved herself onto Hope's lap and began kissing her. "Stop that. It's bad enough I look like a fucking chauffeur, no kissing or touching. Matter a fact, Josie climb your ass up here." Lizzie said. 

Hope and Josie laughed. "Fine." Josie said climbing up to the front. About a second I heard my phone ding. I got a message.   
It was Hope messaging Josie telling her that she can’t believe she would leave her in the back seat all alone. Josie chuckled to her self.

"So Lizzie, Hope & I are going to visit Hope's aunt Freya. You wanna come?" Josie asked. "Sure. I might find me a girlfriend or boyfriend." She said. I turned around and looked at Hope smiling. She laughed.  
———  
"Josie. It's weird. Dad hasn't messaged us. At all." Lizzie said turning her head to look at Josie. "You're right, Hope has he messaged you?" Josie asked her girlfriend. "No." They all looked at each other. 

"Somethings gotta be wrong. Hold on guys." Lizzie said stepping on the gas. Hope and Josie quickly put on there seatbelts."We're gonna die." Hope & Josie said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ll update soon! You can find me on Twitter @ TribridBaby


	6. 6 ༄

~No One's POV~  
The car jerked to a sudden stop. "Are we dead yet?" Josie said out loud with her arm covering her eyes. "Hey. I'm a amazing driver!" Lizzie said grabbing her sisters arm yanking it down from her eyes. "Surprisingly were alive babe." Hope muttered out.

The three girls hopped out of the car and made their way to the back exit of the school. "Where is everyone, it's usual packed in here. Plus it's only 8:27pm."Hope said to the twins. Lizzie shrugged. "I can smell everyone, there hiding. But why." Hope said. Josie groaned. "They smelt me. That's why there hiding." Josie said rolled her eyes. "Do you stink or something?" Lizzie asked smelling her sister.

Josie shook her head no & spoke. "I smell like Hope." Josie explained to her sister what Raf told her. Lizzie glared at Hope, "Geez Mikaelson territorial much." Lizzie said. "It's not my fault. It probably wouldn't be that bad if I marked her." Hope said raising her hands up in surrender.

"Can't you just mark her already?" Lizzie questioned.  
"Nope. I gotta fu-." Hope was cut off by Josie placing her hand over Hope's mouth. "Can we not talk about this here?" Josie said to her girlfriend and sister. 

Lizzie & Hope both nodded and the three of them made there way Hope's room. "We need to go see your aunt Freya now." Josie said to Hope. "Yea we do. Because if I'm always with my sister and she smells like you and your scent manages to get on me, and I smell like you. And people run away from me, I'll scream." Lizzie said to Hope taking a seat on Hope's bed. "They already run from you." Josie muttered out. 

Lizzie playfully hit her sisters arm and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we need to go check on dad. He still hasn't messaged us and we gone for hours." Josie said. Hope and Lizzie agreed and they all headed down to Ric's office. When the three of them reached Ric's office they rocked, papered, scissored, to see who would have to open the door. Josie lost and she pouted to Hope, so Hope decided to be a good girlfriend and open the door. Josie thanked her and kissed her cheek, Hope blushed. 

"Screw it." Lizzie said "You guys are taking forever." She burst into her fathers office and they walked in, "Hey dad everyth-." Josie stopped talking when she saw her father with no shirt on in a heated make out session with a woman they never seen before. "Dad what the fuck." Lizzie said closing her eyes. 

"Nice Alaric." Hope said winking at him. Josie got her girlfriend on the back of her head. "Why'd you do that?" Hope said rubbing her head. "Don't encourage that!" Josie said looking at her girlfriend folding her arms over her chest. "I kinda have to, I mean I'm not getting any.. so I can't hate on him." Hope said looking at Josie. "Can you three get out!" Ric said trying to find his shirt.

The three girls quickly ran out the office and began to laugh. "I can't believe we saw that." Lizzie said laughing while panting. "Well now I see why he didn't notice we were gone or even call." Hope said laughing. 

"All right that's enough from you three." Ric said fixing his hair. "I'm assuming you came needed something or you wouldn't of busted in on me and my erm.." Ric pulled his shirt collar as if it was too tight, "Friend. So what do you ladies need." He finished his sentence.

They all shook their head no. "Nothing" the three girls said in unison. After they said that they bolted down the hallway to Josie & Lizzie's room.  
———  
"So when are we leaving for New Orleans?" Lizzie said sitting on her bed playing in her sisters hair. "It might be best to leave in two days." Hope said. "What about school? We have stuff to learn." Josie pipped in. "Technically we'll be learning things in New Orleans." Lizzie said pausing playing in her sisters hair.

"Hey don't stop I was enjoying that." Josie said tapping her sisters leg. "Well I wouldn't of but your girlfriend keeps eyeing me. Make her stop." Lizzie said. "Ignore her. She's being a territorial asshole." Josie said laughing. Hope rolled her eyes and spoke. "But seriously, Lizzie is right, we'll be learning things in New Orleans." Josie's sighed, "Fine."  
———  
"Are you all packed for the trip? Are you sure you guys wanna go? I don't think it's safe." Alaric asked the three teens. "Yes, we're all packed." Josie said. "Yes we wanna go. I'm not passing up missing school." Lizzie said. "We'll be fine, no one will even think to mess with us, you know I'm the feared tribrid." Hope concluded.

"Ok. Be safe girls." Ric gave the three girls a quick big hug and then watched them board onto the plane. 

"New Orleans here we come." Lizzie said taking a seat on the plane. Josie walked up to her sister to sit next to her but Lizzie didn't let her. "Take you and your lover to different set of seats. I don't wanna third wheel this whole trip." Lizzie said to her twin. Josie rolled her eyes, then stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Josie and Hope went to the very back of the plane and took a seat. Josie shifted in her seat a few times and Hope looked at her. "You nervous love?" Hope asked her. Josie slowly shook her head. Hope took her girlfriend's hand and held it giving it a light squeeze. "Don't be nervous babe, I'll protect you." Hope said. Josie smiled down at there hands then looked up at Hope.

"Thank you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Josie said kissing her girlfriend on the lips.  
———  
"God my back hurts." Lizzie complained while stepping off the plane. "Can't relate. But I am tired, I should of slept on the plane." Josie said yawning at her twin. Lizzie directed her attention to Hope, "So are we staying at your aunts or a hotel?" Lizzie asked. 

It's a little bit of both Liz, the house has so many rooms it's practically a hotel. Lizzie nodded. Hope looked at her silent girlfriend who was to busy yawning to talk, "Hop on my Princess you can sleep while we wait for my aunt to get us." Hope said while scrunching over so Josie can get on, "Thanks babe." Hope hopped onto Hope's back and kissed the top of Hope's head and instantly fell asleep. Hope made sure Josie was securely on her back by holding her legs.  
———  
"Hope, it's been 45 minutes, where the hell is she?" Lizzie whined taking one of her earphones out of her ear."I honestly don't know, I tried calling her. She knows to come to the store that's across from the airport." Hope said to Lizzie. Lizzie sighed and put her headphone back into her ear and took out her phone to text her father. 

Everything and everyone was quiet until Josie started to let out tiny moans. Hope chuckled to herself until she heard Josie moan out her name. Hope's eyes went wide and she slowly looked at Lizzie to make sure she didn't hear the sleeping girl on her back. 

Josie started twitching her front on Hope's back causing Hope's to shift uncontrollably. Her doing so made Lizzie look up from her phone. "What the hell are you doing? Do you have to pee or something?" Lizzie said. Hope shook her head no. "Your sister won't stop moving." Hope said biting her lip. "Just wake her up and I'm sure she'll stop." Lizzie said.

Hope pondered on the thought but before she has a chance to make her decision a grey Tesla pulled up to the girls. The doors slid up and on the driver side popped out Hope's aunt Freya. "Finally!" Hope sighed. "Where have you been?" She questioned her.

"I might of forgotten your arrival time." Freya said looking at her niece. Unbelievable Hope thought to herself. "Josie wake up honey." Hope gently spoke. But Josie didn't budge. "I got this." Lizzie said smirking, she got close to Josie's ear and said. "Yea I still can't believe Landon confessed his undying love for Hope." Josie instantly woke up and was ready to fight. 

"Where is he? I'll fight him." Josie said hopping off of Hope's back. Freya, Hope, and Lizzie all bursted out laughing. "Lizzie was joking princess." Hope said stroking the ends of Josie's hair. "Plus even if he did, I wouldn't care because I have you." Hope said kissing Josie on the lips. Josie blushed. "Alright I got all the bags in the trunk. Hop in." Freya said getting into the car.

The three teens quickly did the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Will update soon. You can also find me on Twitter @ Tribridbaby


	7. 7 ༄

~No One's POV~  
After a 30 minute drive the four of them reached Freya's house and got out collecting there things. "Wow. This place hasn't changed at all." Hope said taking in everything. "Ok so you guys rest then in a couple of hours we'll go out for dinner, on me of course." Freya said to the three girls. 

"Lizzie your room is is up stairs on the right, third door down. Josie your room is upstairs to the left, first door. And Hope, your room is downstairs next to mine." Freya said smiling. Lizzie looked at Josie then to Hope. Josie looked at Hope & Hope looked at her aunt Freya. "What? Why can't I stay in Josie's room?" Hope said looking at her aunt. "I'm in charge. Don't question me." Freya said. Hope groaned and grabbed her stuff and her girlfriends hand and headed to her room. 

The door slammed shut as soon as the two girls were in the room. Lizzie shrugged and said, "Kids. What are ya gonna do." Lizzie then chuckled and headed to her room grabbing her & Josie's things. Lizzie made sure to stop by Josie's room and place her luggage there. "She hasn't been here 30 minutes and she's already been proven to definitely be Hayley's daughter." Freya said aloud rubbing her temples.

Hope began forcefully taking things out of her bag and putting them in drawers. "Baby calm down." Josie said grabbing Hope's hand, gently rubbing the back of her hand with the pad of her thumb. "It'll be ok." She smiled weakly at her girlfriend.

"It's not ok, Jo. I can't be far from you. It emotionally and physically hurts being away from you. My wolf doesn't like and I damn sure don't like it." Hope said almost crying. It was sad, yet refreshing to see Hope like this, mainly because Hope holds everything in. Josie thought to herself. 

Josie hugged her girlfriend and kissed her lips. After they pulled Josie looked at Hope while Hope looked at her feet, beginning to crying. "Hey look at me." Josie said. Hope looked up at her, Hope's eyes red. Josie quickly brushed her thumb's over Hope's face wiping the tears away. "Don't cry baby, I won't be that far." Josie said kissing Hope's forehead. Hope sighed. 

"Ya know this is usually the part where we would have sex to make us both feel better." Hope said. Causing Josie to chuckle. "Soon." Josie spoke softly. After sitting and talking for about 45 minutes Josue decided it was time to go. It was a lot easier said then done, she couldn't pry her girlfriend off her long enough to leave. "Text me." Was Josie's last words before leaving Hope's room. 

Hope laid down on her bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about her girlfriends scent, the way she looks, her touch. Hope missed it all, but was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Hope smelled her aunts scent and quickly moved onto her stomach. "What do you want!" Hope said. Freya opened the door and stepped in. "I'm wanting to talk to my niece, if that's ok with you." Freya said sitting on the next. 

"There's nothing to talk about." Hope said harshly. Freya sighed and moved some stray hairs behind her ear. "I know that you probably think I'm just being mean for the bloody hell of it but I'm not Hope." Freya said to her niece. Hope sighed. "I know. It's just hard not being around Josie. Ever since that night I was asked to stay with her I- I've felt this pull to her. Sure I felt little things for her but these feelings have gotten stronger." Hope said laying her head on her aunts shoulder. 

"It's your mating bond silly, but because you two haven't gotten to go to the next step thanks to your parents and some magic by yours truly that hasn't happened." Hope's head shot up and she looked at her aunt. "Your magic?" Hope said. "Who else did you think your parents would trust to cast a spell on their pride and joy?" Freya chuckled at Hope. "We just didn't want you growing up too fast, plus we assumed you'd be with a boy. We didn't want you to get pregnant to or something to early." Freya said looking at Hope. 

"I guess it makes sense, and that's how you knew all those facts to tell Dr. Saltzman." Hope said taking out her phone and looking at her lock screen.   
It was a black and white photo of Josie and Hope sharing ice cream together. 

Hope sighed. "You really like her don't you?" Freya asked Hope. Hope slightly nodded biting her lip. "I more than like her, I love her so damn much." Hope's eyes started watering, "She is and will always be the love of my life, even if I wasn't part wolf and I didn't mate to her, I would still feel this way about her. She's just the best thing to ever happen to me. But what if she doesn't love me back, you know the way that I love her." Hope said standing up while wiping her tears. "I might of just met this Josie, but I can assure you she feels the same way for you my dear." Freya said.

"You two will soon be able to show each other how much you two love each other." Freya said kissing her nieces forehead. Hope smiled at the little gesture and hugged her aunt. "Thanks for the talk." Hope said releasing her aunt. Freya smiled, "It's late, I'll leave so you can rest, then hopefully tomorrow we can remove this little parental blocking." Freya opened the door about to leave. "Wait, you never answered my question as to why Josie & I can't be stay with each other." Hope asked, causing Freya to turn around and look at her. "You two aren't going to set fire to this room." Freya said winking and walking out closing the door behind her.

Hope blushed and laughed. And with the thought of Josie on her mind she drifted off to sleep.  
———  
Freya knocked and peeked her head into Lizzie's room, "Breakfast is ready." Lizzie was already awake on her phone. Lizzie smiled and nodded her head. Freya made her way to Josie's room and knocked then peeked inside, Josie was also already awake. "Breakfast is ready when you are." Freya told her. "Noted. Oh and have you woke Hope up yet?" Josie asked. "No, I'm on my way there now." Freya responded. 

"I'll do it for you." Josie smiled at her, Freya nodded and made her way back to the kitchen. 

Josie quietly made her way into Hope's room and leaped onto her girlfriend. When she landed on Hope, she groaned. "What the fuck! Lizzie I'll fucking kill you." Hope said will her eyes still closed.

"I'm not Lizzie dork." Hope's eyes quickly opened, she sat up and smiled at the girl on top of her. They both smiled at each other and Josie leaned into her trying to kiss her, but Hope dodged her. "Stop that." Josie said pouting. "Babe, I just woke up. Meaning I have morning breath." Hope said covering her mouth before yawning. "I don't care." Josie said and moved Hope's hand planting a kiss on Hope's lips.

"Come on breakfast is ready & I'm starving." Josie said getting off of Hope. Hope mumbled out "I'd rather eat you." Josie looked at Hope. "You say something?" Hope shook her head no, and got dressed and went to brush her teeth.  
———  
"Breakfast was delicious Miss Freya." Lizzie said getting up to put her plate away, "Why thank you Lizzie." Freya said. Hope and Josie quickly thanked Freya and did the same thing Lizzie did. Josie looked at her sister and began talking to her about nothing in particular.

"I wish I could of eaten you." Hope thought while looking at Josie licking her lips. "Hope! My sister and your aunt can hear you be quiet." Josie said not turning around to face her girlfriend. Lizzie looked at Josie and spoke, "She didn't say anything Jo." "She did. Did you not hear her?" Josie said. "She's right Josie dear, Hope didn't say a word." Freya said looking at Josie. This is all very strange. Freya thought to herself.  
———  
All four of the ladies got into the car, Freya in the driver seat and Lizzie in the passenger seat and lastly Hope and Josie in the back. "So where are we going?" Hope asked her aunt. "We're going to get items that's with stop this parental block." Freya answered. 

"Finally! I'm so tired of imaging sticking my fing-." Hope was thinking before she was hit in her arm by her girlfriend. "Babe what the hell." Hope said looking at Josie who was still looking out the window. "Can you stop being dirty, especially around them." Josie whispered to her girlfriend while looking at her. "I didn't say anything. I thought it." Hope mumbled the last part. "Josie. Can you hear me." Hope thought. Josie's eyes went big when she heard her girlfriend talking to her but with her mouth closed.

"Yes. Oh my God. I can hear your fucking thoughts." Josie thought. Hope smirked at her girlfriend. "Good, which means I can speak freely, sorta." Hope's hand slowly creeped up Josie's leg. "I want to do nothing more then take you back to school and rip all of your clothes off and fuck you right on my bed." Hope thought smirking at her girlfriend yet again.

Josie swallowed hard and bit her lip looking at Hope. Josie moved Hope's hand off of her thigh and Josie crossed her legs tightly. Hope chuckled and winked at her girlfriend. "I'll leave you alone.. for now." Hope thought. Josie let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. Hope grabbed Josie's hand and kissed it. Josie smiled.

"We're here." Freya told the girls, they all got out of the car and went into the witch store to buy everything they needed.   
———  
Once back at Freya's house Freya prepped everything for the breaking of the "curse." "Are you guys nervous, like what if it hurts or something?" Lizzie asked them. "Nah, I don't think it'll hurt. I don't really feel pain anyway." Hope said shrugging.  
"Ehh sorta." Josie said. Hope gave Josie a weak smile and pulled her closer to her and kissed her on the lips. The two pulled away and Josie spoke. "Hm I'm still a little nervous." Hope chuckled and kissed Josie again with even more passion then she has ever before. Josie smiled. "Aww you two are so fucking gross." Lizzie said fake gagging.

The three girls chuckled. But suddenly stoped when they heard those two words.

"It's time." Freya said taking a seat around the salt circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be up either Saturday or Tuesday. Enjoy! Also you can find me on Twitter @ Tribridbaby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Posting more soon!


End file.
